This invention relates to a novel speaker system for a vehicle such as an automobile, trucks, boats, aircraft, etc. Background of the Invention
At present, speakers for a car stereo usually include rearpositioned 2-speaker systems in which two sets of speakers are generally mounted on the rear shelf in back of the rear seat of the vehicle, one on the left side and the other on the right. In addition, almost all cars are also equipped with one set of front speakers, for example, the speaker for the monaural car radio. Thus, in general, at least three sets of speakers are provided. In spite this, such a setup does not result in an ideal speaker system in that it does not meet a desired objective of providing sound which seems, to the listener, to fill the vehicle. Various methods have been utilized to meet this objective, which methods typically involve adding additional speakers to the door panels, etc. Further, the speakers, being located within passenger doors, instrument panels and other accessible areas, are susceptible to malfunction and breakage, such as a result of contact with water and other fluids. With particular regard to speakers located within passenger doors, while believed to be a necessity for satisfactory sound reproduction in a vehicle, they are looked upon with disfavor by the automobile industry, since they require a door having a greater thickness and, therefore, weight than a door in which speakers would not be incorporated. There are also perceived to be design deficiencies inherent when speakers are incorporated in an instrument panel. In both the door and the instrument panel, the speakers are not easily installed and require extensive engineering and much in the way of brackets, fixtures and tooling.
It is an object, therefore, of this invention to provide a speaker system which has excellent acoustical properties for the occupants of the vehicle, and which, because of its construction is more durable and less susceptible to damage and breakage than existing speaker constructions and is easier to install, and which, when present in the door of a vehicle or other interior trim components, does not require additional thickness in the door construction.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description thereof together with reference to the accompanying drawings.
According to the present invention, selected vehicle passenger compartment trim panels, in addition to having standard decorative features, function as the diaphragm of a vehicle""s speaker system. In particular, the loudspeaker system of the present invention comprises a transducer capable of being excited by applied electric potential, a diaphragm that is driven by the excited transducer, with the diaphragm being comprised of a trim panel of the vehicle. In addition, electronic means are electrically connected to the transducer to apply electric potential to it.